


Il David della discordia

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Italian Renaissance, Joe didn't like that, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Scultura (lista 1)Fandom: The Old GuardShip: Nicolò da Genova/Yusuf Al-KaysaniNicolò posa per un giovane artista, Yusuf non sapeva che dovesse farlo nudo.Dal testo:"- L'avete mai incontrato? - Chiese ad un certo punto la giovane immortale agli altri tre. Andy cominciò a ridacchiare sotto i baffi, mentre i due uomini si guardarono negli occhi.- In realtà… Nicky ha posato per il David. - Disse Andy da dietro i suoi occhiali a specchio.Nile regalò uno sguardo di sorpresa e di ammirazione all'uomo, la bocca una perfetta O."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 9





	Il David della discordia

Era già la terza volta che le campane suonavano. Yusuf non sapeva più che pensare. Andava avanti e indietro come un'anima in pena. Aveva già mangiato tutte le sue unghie e le sue labbra dal nervosismo. L'origine e la colpa di quel suo stato era da attribuirsi a cosa quella porta di legno celava. I consoli dell'arte della lana avevano commissionato ad un giovanissimo artista la realizzazione di una scultura. Già altri prima di lui si erano cimentati in quell'impresa, ma avevano rinunciato. La difficoltà era nella qualità del marmo da utilizzare e del fatto che ormai fosse segnato da innumerevoli colpi, segno degli artisti precedenti che avevano provato l'impresa. Lui e Nicolò avevano incontrato quel tale Michelangelo nella bottega dove prima studiava. Nicolò era solito frequentarla come modello. Appena accettò l'incarico Michelangelo venne a cercare Nicolò come modello della sua opera. Egli accettò subito e quella mattina, di buon ora, si incontrarono con l'artista per il disegno preparatorio. Quello che Yusuf non sapeva, e forse neanche Nicolò, è che l'italiano dovesse posare nudo.

\- Maestro non credete sia meglio che il modello indossi almeno una foglia per coprire le proprie vergogne? - Tentò ad un certo punto Yusuf, mentre Nicolò silenziosamente si stava spogliando. Il giovane artista lo squadrò da capo a piedi, prima di proferir parola.

\- Avete qualcosa contro il corpo umano messere? - Il tono era particolarmente acido. Yusuf ricordò di aver sentito un leggera onda di fastidio a quelle parole.

\- Non ho nessun problema. Credo solo che Messer Nicolò possa sentirsi a disagio nel rimanere nudo davanti a noi… - Tentò il moro, cercando di salvare l'altro. Nicolò però non lo aiutò granché, visto che lo guardava assai confuso e già pronto per iniziare a posare. Ricordò la rabbia che gli montò dentro quando vide quel sorrisetto comparire sul volto giovane di Michelangelo.

\- Non credo si faccia tanti problemi. Se avete finito di scatenare inutili polemiche, io comincerei a lavorare… Messer Nicolò voi siete pronto? - Nicolò annuì alla domanda dell'artista che cominciò ad istruirlo sulla posa da assumere per l'opera. Dopo quel iniziale battibecco, nella stanza era regnato il silenzio. Yusuf osservò per qualche mezz'ora l'artista disegnare su un blocco da disegno Nicolò, prima di lavorare sul marmo.

Michelangelo aveva lo sguardo concentrato su ogni curva o muscolo teso di Nicolò, deciso a rendere sul marmo la stessa tensione e le stesse curve di quel corpo.

Per Yusuf fu una tortura. Vedere come quel giovane si avvicinava a Nicolò e a come lo guardava scatenava in lui, anche senza volerlo, una punta di gelosia.

Non era mai stato il tipo, anche perché Nicolò aveva occhi solo per lui. Ma vedere un altro uomo che osservava il suo amato completamente nudo, era difficile da sopportare. Ma fare il modello per i più grandi artisti era una gioia per Nicolò e, vedendolo così felice, Yusuf non se la sentiva di condividere le sue irrazionali gelosie e dubbi. Senza accorgersene, cominciò a tamburellare con le dita sul tavolino di fianco a lui, per alleviale il suo nervosismo e disagio. Questo infastidì non poco l'artista. Ricordò perfettamente la sfuriata che fece poco dopo e di come, nonostante le sue innumerevoli scuse, lo avesse cacciato fuori. Ora si trovava da più di un'ora aldilà di quella porta, senza sapere cosa stesse succedendo. A furia di camminare Yusuf aveva consumato il pavimento, e continuava a maledire lui, la sua gelosia e quell'antipatico di Michelangelo.

Ad un certo puntò vide aprirsi quella porta e da lì uscì Nicolò, che si guardava intorno alla sua ricerca. Quando lo vide, l'espressione che gli regalò era glaciale e ebbe il potere di far rabbrividire Yusuf.

\- Come è andata alla fine? - Chiese innocentemente, cercando di evitare il contatto visivo con quei pugnali di smeraldo che erano gli occhi del più giovane.

Nicolò non lo rispose, si ostinava a guardarlo senza proferir parola. Yusuf deglutì un paio di volte.

Non prometteva nulla di buono.

\- Tutto sommato bene… Nonostante la pessima figura del mio accompagnatore… - Disse Nicolò con tono apparentemente tranquillo, ma che Yusuf sapeva benissimo preannunciava tempesta. Yusuf prese la sua mano e cominciò a baciarla, in segno di scusa. Ma quello sguardo affilato non la smetteva di trapassarlo da parte a parte. Nicolò tolse lentamente la mano dalla presa del moro e, avviandosi verso l'uscita disse solo:

\- Stanotte dormirai da Andromaca. E d'ora in poi ai miei incontri con Messer Michelangelo andrò da solo. - Gli dava ancora le spalle e, dopo aver pronunciato tali parole, uscì in strada.

A Yusuf gli si raggelò il sangue di nuovo.

-Nicolò! Mi dispiace davvero tanto. Nicolò… aspettami - Si affrettò a dire, mentre cercava di raggiungerlo.

Doveva farsi perdonare.

***

\- Secondo la guida Michelangelo aveva pressoché la mia età quando realizzò il David… - Disse Nile, leggendo la guida per la città di Firenze che Joe e Nicky gli avevano regalato.

Joe a quelle parole ricordò i loro giorni in quella città, e l'incontro con Michelangelo.

\- L'avete mai incontrato? - Chiese ad un certo punto la giovane immortale agli altri tre. Andy cominciò a ridacchiare sotto i baffi, mentre i due uomini si guardarono negli occhi.

\- In realtà… Nicky ha posato per il David. - Disse Andy da dietro i suoi occhiali a specchio.

Nile regalò uno sguardo di sorpresa e di ammirazione all'uomo, la bocca una perfetta O.

\- Sei tu il David di Michelangelo?! - Cominciò Nile, gli occhi che brillavano. - Come è stato? Com'era Michelangelo? -

A quelle domande Nicky rivolse prima uno sguardo a Joe e poi disse, osservando la replica situata nella piazza:

\- Un grandissimo artista. E davvero caparbio. Non andava molto d'accordo con Joe, e ne aveva tutte le ragioni… - A quelle parole Andy scoppiò a ridere, anche grazie all'espressione colpevole e da cane bastonato che adesso aveva il moro.

Nile guardò i tre di fronte a lei molto confusa.

\- Cosa è successo tra voi e Michelangelo? -

\- Te lo spiegheremo a cena. Adesso sarà meglio metterci in fila per gli Uffizi. - Tagliò corto Andy, avviandosi verso la fila di turisti per la galleria.

\- Ci saranno altre opere lì dentro dove hai posato? - Chiese sottovoce Nile a Nicky, una volta in fila.

\- Che io ricordi no, ma forse ne troviamo qualcuna dove ha posato Andy. - A quelle parole gli occhi di Nile si sgranarono di meraviglia.

Nicky rise.


End file.
